


"Pretty"

by Just_Juliette



Series: POV: What's in a drivers mind? [2]
Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Based in the 14th Hourglass challenge, Character Study, M/M, POV, Secret Crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-14 11:54:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28794996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Just_Juliette/pseuds/Just_Juliette
Summary: Sebastian's silly question in a drivers guessing game makes Charles wonder.
Relationships: Charles Leclerc & Sebastian Vettel, Charles Leclerc/Sebastian Vettel
Series: POV: What's in a drivers mind? [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2111142
Comments: 1
Kudos: 28





	"Pretty"

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there,  
> This is something I had in my drafts for a while because of being too short but I think it would be nice to post some Sebchal.  
> If an idea comes up, I'll write a second part... or if you might suggest something as well.  
> Enjoy!

_"Is he pretty?"_

Charles was puzzled, and gave a startling answer which, taken out of context, could lead to problems.

_"I am a man!"_

I mean, come on. We're talking about Max, it wasn't hard to say no. But the nerves that Seb's insistent gaze brought to him, made him get stuck and dazzled, as if he had been asked the hypotenuse of a triangle.

It wasn't a dilema about beauty what was consuming him , it was the intrigue for something else. Because evidently Sebastian considered that there were pretty drivers, or he wouldn't have asked that question. And then, the inevitable doubt came up in his mind:

_Would he think I'm pretty?_

The very thought made him blush and laugh nervously. It wasn't something he should care about; that is to say... He didn't have any self-esteem problems or lack of confidence about his appearence. However, all that confidence he usually had, disappeared when talking to his now ex-mate. Somehow, the German influenced him in a certainly inconvenient way. He needed his acceptance, his appreciation, his respect beyond sportsmanship...

He needed Sebastian to tell him that he was pretty.

More than Lance, more than Lewis, more than Mick even.

He looked at the German once again, his expression luckily covered with a mask and sunglasses.

Otherwise, he would be lost in those shinny blue eyes long since the game started.  
  


_"It's not fair the question. Let's see with another question..."_

Seb brought him back from his thoughts. And that's when he figured he missed it. The opportunity.

A big chance to ask.

A perfect chance to see if he had any chance.

But he missed it. So he decided to focus again on the game in which he was ahead of, and try to win.

But Sebastian took off his sunglasses while laughing... and that's all he managed to do -try to win- but failing to do so.

Sebastian's distracion tactics, also known as flirting at him, worked enough to turn the tables and win.

He didn't care at all.

They both smiled to each other, fist bumped and went to focus on their respective business.

But Charles' mind kept spinning.  
  


_Does he think I'm pretty?_  
  


Spinning and spinning.  
  


_Does he think... that I'm pretty enough for him?_

* * *

Later that night before falling asleep, he grabbed his phone, went to Seb's chat and texted him.

> What did you mean by pretty?


End file.
